


To Tell the Truth

by clover99



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark - Freeform, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Past Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover99/pseuds/clover99
Summary: Lying to herself is easier.





	To Tell the Truth

It's different. 

Where Joffrey was cold, Margaery is warm.  
Where Harry was cocky, Margaery is confident.  
Where Littlefinger lies to trick her, Margaery lies to comfort her.  
Where The Hound was rough, Margaery is gentle. 

Margaery makes her feel taller yet submissive. She feels as if she could protect Margaery and the brunette could, or is, protecting her. 

Maybe, it's all a lie but it's a good lie. A gentle lie that has brought more comfort than anything anyone else could ever say. If it's all an illusion then she doesn't care. 

Sansa has been dealing with lies for years now. Littlefinger and Joffrey were both liars. Harry and The Hound hardly ever spoke anything but the truth, but the truth hurt. She didn't want to hear the cold, hard truth. She knew deep down what things were. Her mother and father had lied to her about things to keep her safe, it reminds her of Margaery. 

But Margaery's lies are softly whispered in warm embraces, "I won't let anyone hurt you" it reminds her of something one of her brothers would say and look what happened to Robb "you're mine" she desperately wants to completely belong to Margaery, be not in control or responsible for her own actions, but she can only truly be her own person "like sisters" that's funny, they both know that one's a lie. 

But there is always a little bit of truth in what Margaery is saying, as she has learned. So, when it's far too late to be awake and the older girl has her arms wrapped around her waist and obviously thinks she is asleep, or maybe not, maybe she's too tired to check and just wants Sansa to know. 

She murmurs "I love you" 

And the redhead's heart stops. She has been around Margaery for so long that she can either read the brunette like a book she has read a hundred times over or Margaery is much more open with her than anyone else, maybe even her grandmother. 

She doesn't remember the last time someone told her they loved her and meant it so deeply. 

How does this feel so scary and calming all at once, like lightning could strike at any point and neither would care because it would feel exactly the same as looking into each other's eyes does. 

This truth doesn't hurt so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> First Uploaded Sansaery fic I've wrote. Be gentle! And feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
